Tech's Weapons
Pulser The Pulser is the Tech's default primary weapon. Its projectiles bounce off of walls, but fly relatively slowly. Description Hitech gun that fires energy rounds which bounce off inert surfaces. Alt-fire: Aimed mode with target-locking. Stats *Amount of Ammo: 20 Shot Power Bar Clip *Special Ammo: Unlike other weapons in the game the Pulser bullets ricochet off of walls and other objects. *Rate of Fire: Medium *Right Click: Auto-Aim (does not go into burst fire mode), rate of fire decreases, curves slightly to follow movement *Lock On Range: 40m *Damage: 110-170 Tips and Tricks *Since the Pulser's projectiles fly particularly slowly, Scouts can easily dodge the projectiles. Closing the distance and hip-firing are highly recommended. *To get around a tank's buckler, bounce shots off the walls behind them. *When aiming at a close target going a predictable path, aiming diagonally down to bounce shots up at the enemy increases dps (easier to lead a target with the ground as a guide). Repair Beam The Repair Beam is the Tech's default secondary weapon. Tech RepairBeam.jpg|The Repair Beam (Gun) Repair Beam.jpg|The Repair Beam (Gun+Beam) Description A beam projector that can repair friendly battle-suits and emplacements, Alt-fire: Alternate polarized mode adds magnetic force to the repair beam, pulling the Tech towards his target. Stats *The Repair Beam heals allies and self (while targeting allies) *Ammo: No Restriction (power bar is present, but only for R-Key charge up). *Special ®: Hyper Charge: Only useable while Repair Beam power bar is at 100%. The tech activates a buff with an AoE of 10 metres. All allied players and turrets in the AoE will receive 'Hyper Charged' which is a speed and precision buff. *Right Click: Auto-Aim on an ally, decreases number of allies healed *Left Click + Right Click: Forms a bond between ally and user, allowing user to "hang on" to the ally as if with a rubber band. Use jet pack space when ally flies to stick with them.) *Lock On Range: Medium *Damage: 50-200 (Self healing to allied healing). Tips and Tricks *When "hanging on" to an ally, you are able to slighshot off of them if you start off far enough away, and release both left and right click right as you pass them *The Repair Beam will arch to multiple allies and Supressors *While healing allies during a heated battle, don't forget to jump around to dodge bullets and kick/grenade enemies away from you *If an enemy is singling you out, continue healing, but try to move around corners so they lose their auto-aim. Alternatively, hide behind the ally you're healing and allow them to protect you. *If you are using Right Click to heal, the beam will not pick up new allies who move into range. Refresh your heal targets by releasing left click for an instant and then clicking again to make sure you're healing as many allies as possible Supressor The Suppressor is the Tech's Ultimate. The Suppressor is an immoble turret summoned by the Tech, subsequent uses of suppressor (Q ability) on top of a suppressor upgrades to a max level of 3. Range depends very much on the level of the suppressor. Each hit to an enemy causes the "suppressed" debuff which increases cool downs by 10% per level of suppression. Stacks to 10 times). Stats *Health: 300>400>500 (Supressor level 1>2>3) *Shield: 150-200 (Testing is uncertain but it's believed that the shield level remains the same regardless of suppressor level.) *Damage: Inconclusive (Needs testing) Tips and Tricks *The Suppressor can be placed on walls and ceilings. *Using Q while not near your Supressor will move it to a new location without resetting its level *Using Q while near your lvl 3 Supressor will cause it to release a shockwave, dealing damage to all enemies within range, and knocking them back. *Suppressors cannot attack straight up and losing/retaking aim wastes time and leaves the suppressors vulnerable. To prevent this, place suppressors in corners to prevent enemies from standing straight above them. Be wary of placing them on the ceiling because enemies can just stand below them and shoot straight up without being harmed by the suppressor. Ion Burster Description Advanced submachine gun that fires irradiated rounds for optimal force field penetration. Alt-fire: Engages in target-locking and aimed burst fire mode. Stats Tips and Tricks Sonic Disruptor Description Weaponized woofer gun emitting a cone shaped blast of high amplitude waves that can stun targets. Alt-fire: Aimed mode with target-locking. Stats *Debuff: *Stun: *Stuns the enemies for a short period of time preventing them from activating their Q, throwing bombs, shooting and running away. *Damage (unsure): Approximately 15-180 damge (low charge at distance -> full charge in enemy's face) Tips and Tricks *The Sonic Disruptor can be useful to stun Scouts and Techs who are healing their team mates. This will allow a opening for your team mates to finish off the enemies, or allow you to swap weapons and land the first bomb and shots. * Note: This gun is no longer available in-game due to it being removed. You can at least enjoy it's rich history here on forums! Category:Weapons